Conventional air bag covers used in conjunction with occupant restraint systems may sometimes include decorative badges attached thereto. These decorative badges are aesthetically pleasing and help to enhance the overall appearance of the interior of the automotive vehicle. Since an air bag cover moves away from the steering column during automatic inflation of the air bag, the associated decorative badge must be securely attached thereto so that it does not come off during this action.
There are several known methods for attaching decorative badges to air bag covers. One such method includes securing the badges utilizing tabs, as shown in FIGS. 3-4. The decorative badge 10 has a plurality of tabs 12, each having a hole/opening 14 therein at the end of the tab 12, extending from a rear surface of the badge 10. Similarly, the air bag cover 16 has matching tabs 18 extending from a rear surface of the cover, wherein each of the air bag cover tabs have openings corresponding to the openings in the tabs of the badge.
The tabs 12 on the badge 10 are pushed through corresponding slots 20 in the air bag cover 16 so that the openings in the tabs 12, 18 are aligned. The badge 10 is then secured to the air bag cover 16 utilizing rivets 22. Although this type of attachment is secure, it requires a complicated molding process for the air bag cover, as well as the added cost of the rivets.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,336 issued to Eckhout discloses an air bag cover having a decorative applique fastened thereto. The decorative applique is disposed adjacent the tear seam in a non-overlapping fashion to prevent any interference with the inflation or exit of the air bag upon operation. The decorative applique includes a thin plastic layer extruded onto a decorative applique film. The decorative applique assembly is attached to the air bag cover by inserting connecting towers extending from the rear surface of the applique through fastening apertures which extend completely through the front cover of the air bag cover. A portion of the connecting tower extends out from the fastening aperture so that it may be deformed to form a retaining member larger in diameter than the fastening aperture so as to affix the applique to the air bag cover. The preferred method of deforming the portion includes applying a stream of heated air to the portion to melt the portion and then applying a cold stake directly to the melted portion to form the retaining member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,664 issued to Wenrick discloses an elongated extruded strip adapted to be mechanically secured to a slotted sheet-like substrate. A thermoplastic material is continuously extruded in any desired cross-sectional configuration including a rear face having at least one rearwardly projecting rail. Longitudinally spaced apart sections of this rail are removed to provide longitudinally spaced rearwardly projecting teeth which enable mechanical securement of the extrusion to a supporting substrate having slots through which the teeth are extended.
Thus, there exists a need for an inexpensive and simple method of making an air bag cover having a decorative badge secured thereto without sacrificing safety.